


Eros' Cupids

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Inspired by a gorgeous work of art (and with the artist's permission)http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/post/133240324600





	Eros' Cupids

Legends and myths talk of one Cupid, one Eros--whichever name is stuck to him, there is only one of him in all the stories.

Legends and myths are big fat unreliable sources, because in truth, Cupid is one lazy God, with an army of little cupids to do their bidding.

Every century or so, they change their pool of cupids, to stay “fresh” and in touch with the “real” world, but most of the time, they stay at home with their spouse and enjoy the grapes and the fame.

It all worked out pretty well, so far, but there seems to be a grain of sand in the machine.

More accurately, one arrow seems to have missed its mark and matched two cupids.

Together.

And frankly, Cupid doesn’t have time for that.

Nobody’s got time for that.

It’s not that they became jaded over love, no, they would never tire of the first flutter of excitement and the comfort that comes with time and everything in between.

But even the God of Love can feel like his cupids are overdoing it.

“Sigh.”

Psyche giggles behind her fan. “Did you just say ‘sigh’, dearest?”

“Yes.”

She stands from her chair and drops her weight in their lap. “What’s bothering you?”

“Look at them!”

Psyche follows their hand and her giggles are renewed. “Oh, come on, Eros,” she tuts, lightly tapping their nose, “you cannot be annoyed at two of your cupids because they’re in love.”

“Watch me.”

Alright, they can admit that Blaine and Kurt are adorable, fluttering around each other, hearts popping in and out of existence around them.

But they are not making their business work.

“They’re distracting the others!” they exclaim, just as some cupids change their course to look at their comrades. “Some are even wasting petals on them--stop wasting my flowers!” they shout through the window.

The noise startles the cupid holding the flowers, and the whole bouquet lands on the couple.

Weighed down by the flowers, they lose their balance and land on a cloud, under a blanket of petals.

Psyche coos at the picture they make, laughing and holding each other before rubbing their noses together.

“That’s your strength, Eros,” she comments. “If anything, they make for an excellent marketing for your brand.”

“I don’t need marketing, I’m one of the most powerful gods. No matter what the others may think.”

Psyche rolls her eyes briefly--she has heard that statement more times than she can count.

“The times are changing,  _ love _ ,” she replies. “And your cupids can fall in love with each other.”

“Grumph.”

“Eros, look at them.”

When her spouse keeps on pouting, Psyche takes their chin in her hand and forces them to look at the couple.

They’re standing now, wings fluttering while they clean each other from stray petals and pieces of clouds sticking to their tuniques.

It’s not just a flimsy attraction that guides their hands so gently over each other’s form, that lights up their eyes so brightly when they look at the other’s face, that makes them so radiant when they can exchange a smile.

As powerful as they may be, Eros and their arrows are not  _ that _ powerful.

It’s Love, raw love, the depth of which transcends time and space and deity.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Psyche releases her hold on her spouse’s face and nuzzles their cheek. “When their time comes, make sure to send them back to Earth together. It’s been a while since we watched any good love story down there.”

“Will do.”


End file.
